


Therapy

by Killjoys_Never_Die



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, Therapy, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys_Never_Die/pseuds/Killjoys_Never_Die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds out Alex's darkest secret. He tells Alex's parents who then make him go to therapy. This is the story of Alex's life in a therapeutic hell as well as Jacks living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

> "Give me therapy I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything Therapy you were never a friend to me And you can choke on your misery" -Therapy by All Time Low

"Don't you see it! I'm a bloody mess! A fuck up! I don't deserve to be alive. I break and ruin everything I touch. Its my fault. Everythings my fault. If I would have kept my mouth shut and my arm covered I'd never be in this hell!"

"But Alex, Jack only told your parents because he was worried about you." Jack. That name sends a shiver of hatred up my spine. Jack...the reason I'm forced to go to this hell every Tuesday. "Now what was that expression for?"

"He put me in this hell. I thought I could trust him, but he opened his mouth and now I'm here."

"Alex there's nothing wrong with asking for help."

"I don't need help! None of this would have happened if I loved myself so no one had to. But I caused a scene like I was suppose to. I'm lucky if my memory remains."

"Uhh Alex how long have you been on a path of self mutilation?" God does she ever stop asking questions?

"Well today's Tuesday I'm sixteen soooo since I was twelve." The therapist's jaw drops.

"Four years! You've been slowly killing yourself for four years and no ones noticed?!" "You see I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything." I look up at the clock and see that our hour session is nearly done. I smile and thank god. I figure it's time to educate her while she's processing my last sentence. "You see Angie, therapy is a kids worst nightmare. All they need is someone to hug them and tell them everything will be alright. They don't wanna feel like a freak getting picked up from school in the middle of class the same time every Tuesday. Kids are cruel when they realize you go to therapy. Everyone speculating what's wrong with you." Every word of what I'm saying is true. "The stares you get when leaving. The sympathetic nods from kids who've been there. The people who only talk or sit with you for info. Then the teasing. The endless harassment. 'Hey emo fag go slit your wrist already.' Or the people who try to help but make it worse. There comments can tear you apart like a hurricane. But what hurts most is when the people you thought were friends find out and slowly disappear. Even the one who caused it all" I can see it in Angie's expression she understands everything. She reaches out with a trembling hand and places it on my shoulder, and when she speaks her voice trembles like her hand. 

"O-oh Alex I-I." She stops as the tears flow freely. She pulls me into a hug. "Alex everything is gonna be okay I promise." She pulls out her card and hands it to me. "Call me when you need to talk you opened my eyes more than the schooling did."

"You didn't know." I shrug and walk out of her office knowing that I've made a slight difference in the world. Now I can end my life knowing I've left a little piece of my knowledge behind. With it she may be able to save other kids. I on the other hand, am past the point of saving.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks sorry.....


End file.
